Race to the Finish
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: This is an insight into Duncan and Beth's thoughts in the events leading up to the tie at the end of Total Drama Action. A two-shot, with both Duncan's POV and Beth's POV.
1. Duncan

**Here I am with another fic! I'm excited by the positive reaction towards my first fic, so I hope to deliver on this on, too.**

**This will be in two parts, in Duncan's POV this chapter, and Beth's in the next. I hope you enjoy both views.**

**Now, without further ado, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, the Courtney/Duncan/Gwen love triangle would be different.**

* * *

Race to the Finish

As I stare at the door, neon light arrows pointing to the Aftermath stage, I feel a rush of adrenaline in me, pumping me up for this last race for the million. Total Drama Action had been a difficult season, with many of Chris's sadistic challenges and conflicts with other campers. I just couldn't wait to finish the season and relax with my guaranteed million!

As I look back on the season, I cast a glance to the only camper between me and the million dollars. Beth. Honestly, I am surprised that she made it this far. I was definitely expecting someone like Courtney or Heather to be the last one standing with me. But it's not a problem though, for I can easily outrun Beth, and win the million. How could she run fast, with such short legs?

As if we could hear each other's thoughts, we turn to face each other. I see that Beth seems to be unsure, and her expression unnerves me a little. Is she just going to let me walk away with the million? Just as I have the thought, her expression changes to one of determination, and I can't help but smirk as I feel confident that she won't give up this close to the million.

We face towards the door, an imaginary timer counting down.

10…

I am ready. I cannot lose. I refuse to lose.

8…

Can I really win, though? I shake my head, and I see Beth fidget with her top from the corner of my eye. Surely I can beat her, right?

5…

She did help me back there, when I was about to fall off the platform and out of the running. Maybe I should let her win…

2…

No, I can't let her win! That would be so embarrassing. I absolutely have to win.

0. As if a gunshot has fired, we both take off towards the door, running as fast as we can. I quickly see Beth falling behind from the corner of my eye. I knew I could outrun her!

As she falls further and further behind, my guilt increases. This seems too easy, not much of a challenge. I guess I should make it more of a challenge and less of a one-sided race.

I slow down to half speed, and see that Beth is catching up. I smile to myself. Good, my plan is working. This will be a sweet victory!

My smile falls off my face quickly though as I keep running, with Beth gaining on me. What do I really need a million dollars for, anyway? Cigarettes and booze? Do I really need it? Maybe Beth has a goal that she needs a lot of money for, and here I am, taking away her chance of achieving it. Sure, I'm the punk that doesn't take anyone's crap, but do I really want to crush someone's dreams?

While these thoughts run through my head, I notice that Beth is overtaking me. I turn to her, and see that she is looking back at me, a confused look on her face as she pulls ahead.

Although she has to look away to see where she's going, I continue to look at her retreating figure. This is the deciding moment in my mind. Do I catch up to Beth, and try for the million, or do I stay at this pace, letting her win the million?

The choice is obvious. I was never one to quit something that I've started.

I pick up the pace, running at full speed and gaining on Beth. As we get closer to the door, I notice that Beth looks back to see me on her tail, as if she wants to see how much she's going to win by, probably to gloat to Lindsay or something. I won't let her win without a fight, though.

As we reach the door, I make a leap in a last resort attempt to pass Beth. Just as it looks to be too late, it seems that Beth has slowed down, and we burst through the doors at the same time.

As the doors open, we hear Geoff and Bridgette's voices announce;

"And the winner of Total Drama Action is…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have part two uploaded soon! It will be in Beth's POV, as I said before.**

**-Green**


	2. Beth

**Alright, here is part 2, liked I promised! This time, it will be Beth's POV, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, no matter how much I wish it.**

* * *

Race to the Finish

I adjust my glasses as I stare at the door at the other end of the room, neon arrows pointing to the exit. I feel numb. How could I, simple Beth, too nice to be a real threat to anyone, be in the final two of Total Drama Action?

As the name suggests, this season has been an action-packed one, with many alliances, challenges and the return of Courtney, the feared C.I.T, to make this season the most difficult yet. Somehow, probably by being overlooked in favour of eliminating threats like Heather and Harold, I had made it through all the challenges without being eliminated. Now, as I face this last challenge, I been given the chance at the coveted million dollar prize!

I take a glance and see my competition, the only camper that stands between me and the million, Duncan, the resident punk. It was obvious from the start that Duncan was going to get far, especially after getting to the final four in the first season. He had natural talent, mostly from his time in juvie, and he was friends with many of the contestants. Despite this, however, he had been close to being eliminated many times, but another camper's slip up or his quick thinking had ensured that he stayed in the game.

Thinking on all this, how could I ever measure up to him? The million is pretty much his. In this last race, he has the advantage of height and fitness, meaning that he could outrun me in his sleep. Not to mention that he will do anything to win, even if it means stooping as low as to cheat. Even if I did get ahead of him, what's going to stop him from tripping me up? I have no support, and I'm not agile, so I'll probably lose my chance at the money there and then.

As these thoughts run through my head, I turn to face Duncan, who I see is turning to face me as well. His eyebrows are raised, as if to challenge me to try to beat him, while his eyes are wide, as if he is having second thoughts about his chances of winning. Why would he doubt himself? He knows what skills I have, and he is very unpredictable.

Spurred on by his moment of doubt, however, I feel more confident about myself, and harden my expression, which changes his expression into one of slyness and determination. It tells me that he won't let me have the million without a fight.

I turn to face the door, and I imagine a timer counting down.

10…

Sure, I'm in the final two, but am I really any closer to the million with Duncan as my competition?

8…

I fidget with my shirt in my nervousness, and I see that Duncan is shaking his head, as if to dispel thoughts from his head. Maybe he's nervous, too?

5…

If I really wanted to win, I could have let Duncan fall off the platform, but I would have felt bad about it later, so I had to help him. Was it worth losing out on a million dollars, though?

2…

Yes, it was worth it. If Duncan wins, so be it. It's better to have friends than wealth, anyway.

0. As I imagine a gun shot from a pistol go off, Duncan and I take off running at top speed. Naturally, Duncan is much faster, and quickly gains the lead.

As he stretches his lead, the confidence I felt before quickly fades away. What was I thinking? Of course he didn't doubt himself! He was probably just trying to psych me out.

Just as I think my chance is lost, it seems that Duncan is getting closer and closer. Perhaps I wasn't running at full speed, after all?

Rejuvenated by this thought, I keep running, Duncan getting closer and closer by the second. I do have a chance, after all! Who would have guessed that the nice girl could come from behind and beat the hardened criminal in something as trivial as a race?

Just as this thought enters my mind, I come to a realisation. There is no way a criminal would be so slow! He must be taunting me by slowing down and giving me false hope!

Confused by this, as I start to overtake Duncan, I turn to face him. He is looking back at me with an expression that is like… resignation? Is he giving up?

Although I have to turn away to see the path ahead, I can't help but reflect on his expression. Why would he let me win at such a crucial time? That is very unlike him.

At this point, I have to make a decision. Do I go on trying to win the million, or do I slow down to let him catch up and win the million?

To me, the choice is obvious. I was never one to take advantage of a situation.

I look back to see how far behind me Duncan is. To my surprise, he is getting closer and closer, a look of determination now on his face. It suits him better than his look of resignation from before.

I turn to face the door, and see we are very close to the end. I have to slow down soon, or I'll win.

I hear the sound of his feet stop, and assume that he has leaped to get ahead. I hesitate slightly, before I slow down in an attempt to let him pass me. I appear to be too late, though, and we burst through the doors together.

I hold my breath, hoping that our attempts weren't in vain as I hear the sound of Bridgette and Geoff's voices announce;

"And the winner of Total Drama Action is…"

* * *

**And that is the conclusion! Thanks to all of you for reading this! Make sure to give me some feedback in a review on what you liked, and what I could have done better on! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
